The physical mechanisms by which exercise improves glycemic contorl in type 2 diabetics, presently unknown, is the focus of this study. It will test the hypothesis that 8 weeks of exercise training will increase the ability of insulin to dispose of glucose by altering insulin receptor signaling -- specifically, the activity of p 85 and PI-3 kinase with ICS-1 in type 2 diabetics.